There is a well known bill discriminating and counting apparatus, in which bills having mixed denominations are collectively received from a hopper, the bills are fed and carried one by one, the bills are counted while the denomination and authenticity of the bills are discriminated, and the total amount of the normal bills or the number of bills in each denomination is counted and displayed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-296801).
A structure and an operation of a conventional bill discriminating and counting apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing an internal structure of the conventional bill discriminating and counting apparatus.
A feeding roller 5 feeds the bill placed in a hopper 1 to a transport path of the bill discriminating and counting apparatus, and the bill is carried by plural carrying rollers 6.
During the bill carrying, the bill passes through detection sensors 7a and 7b, and a bill discriminating sensor 8 discriminates the denomination and authenticity. Then, the bill passes through a detection sensor 7c, and the bill is received between blades of a rotating impeller 9 when the bill is a normal bill, and the bills are aligned and collected in a stacker 2. On the other hand, when the bill discriminating sensor judges that the bill is a forged bill, a solenoid 10 is operated to move a branching pawl 11 downward, and the bill is delivered to a rejection section 3.
The numeral 4 designates an operation and display section which performs various settings in performing the bill discriminating and counting process and displays the counted total amount and the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-209690 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,919, for example, disclose a bill discriminating and counting apparatus in which the display (such as a kind of currency, a unit of currency, a process content, and display of an error) of the operation and display section 4 can be written in plural languages.
In the bill discriminating and counting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-209690 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,919, the displays written in plural languages are previously stored in a memory area, the desired language is called if needed, and the display written in the desired language is performed on the display section.